Pain
by Charnette x
Summary: A long one-shot songfic. When shadow finds an upset amy hurting what does he do? Song: Pain by Three Days Grace


The night was black and unforgiving to the hedgehog in the forest. The wind was merciless and thunder clapped in the harsh sky. For years she had watched this weather from her bedroom window, wondering how it could be so beautiful yet destructive at the same time.

No longer did she watch from indoors.

Amy Rose stood in the forests small clearing, listening to every sound around her, deep in concentration. This weather was perfect for her and she revelled in it ever since…his death. Amy fell to her knees holding her head she felt…numb. Her heart no longer bleeds; she didn't weep every day and breakdown in the street. She closed her eyes and bowed her head remembering her Sonic for a moment.

Shadow observed from afar, the storm was getting worse and Tails had sent him to check on Amy saying that she hated this weather.

"He couldn't have been more wrong." Shadow thought, as he watched Amy enjoy the sky's rumble and the air's unsympathetic wind. Her head was bowed, as if in prayer. Knowing he was not needed, the ultimate life form left the forest and Amy in peace.

2 MINUTES LATER

A thud came from the forest, genteel but there nevertheless Shadow was intrigued but brushed it off and continued walking away. More thuds each slightly louder than before came from behind him, unable to ignore it any longer Shadow jogged back into the forest, curiosity holding him with a firm grasp.

The sky boomed and the rain fell suddenly, Amy held her arms out letting the rain cleanse her. It was getting heavier by the minute but she didn't care all she cared about was the cool, wet rain hitting her, waking her more from her numb sleep. Amy's clothing was soaked through; her bangs were an unorganised wet mess.

She summoned her hammer and in a fit of agonizing emotions; hurt, anger, let it all out. Amy sang against the rain as she attacked every tree around her:

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

'_**Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**_

Shards of bark flew, some hitting Amy as they sored through the sky. She still carried on; her hammer was a blur to the naked eye.

Shadow arrived back in the clearing to see Amy terminate the forest. He stared at Amy from his hidden spot. Usually he saw Maria in her green eyes, now he saw himself, raw and hurting. Shadow turned away clutching his head. Mini flashbacks attacked him from all angles, him destroying Westropolis, almost destroying the earth. Regret rocketed through his body.

Amy's voice was like an angel's. If it were anyone else he'd leave them and move on but her sweet voice laced with so much agony made him step out into the clearing with her and carry it on:

_**You're sick of feeling numb**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**I'll take you by the hand**_

_**And I'll show you a world that you can understand**_

Amy froze hearing a voice behind her. She was mortified, how long had they been there watching her meltdown? She turned and saw the last animal she ever suspected. Shadow the Hedgehog was standing there, wet black and red quills draping past his shoulders singing to her. Shadow looked into her eyes, the colour of his favourite emerald. Amy dropped her hammer shocked.

Shadow continued as if she wasn't staring at him:

_**This life is filled with hurt**_

_**When happiness doesn't work**_

_**Trust me and take my hand**_

_**When the lights go out you'll understand**_

A thunder clap echoed around them but they barely heard it, so lost in the moment. Shadow reached out a hand towards her with a half-smile. Amy had an epiphany, for so long after Sonic she felt no-one could understand the level of torment at watching a beloved person die before their eyes. No-one could comprehend the numbness or the torture of having to carry on alone…but Shadow could.

Amy stepped forward and placed her hand in his, she carried on singing, gazing into his eyes shyly.

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

A tear escaped from Amy's eye and ran down her already soaked face, even in the rain Shadow could tell what it was. He wiped it away with a gloved hand; surprised that after all this time of being alone he knew how to be caring. Amy embraced him tightly. Shadow was unable to react at first and just stood there, his head throbbed and a flashback hit him.

FLASHBACK START

_A pink hedgehog was hugging him from behind, mistaking him for his enemy, Sonic. Shadow remained still after having been briefly caught off by her, but he doesn't shake her off or retort to violence as he usually would have. When Amy realising the hedgehog she was cuddling hadn't move an inch she released him, causing Shadow to glance back at her. Amy demands his name when she realizes that he is not Sonic, but he continues to glare at her silently._

FLASHBACK END

Back in the present

Amy felt Shadow's arms wrap around her slowly as if he were afraid she would run away, leave him standing in the storm alone, or worse forget this night. He gently rested his head on top of hers and sang in a hushed voice against her damp forehead:

_**Anger and agony**_

_**Are better than misery**_

_**Trust me, I've got a plan**_

_**When the lights go out you'll understand**_

A flash of lighting filled the sky, illuminating Amy and Shadow in each other's arms, singing the story of their lives. Chaos Control was very tempting right now; Shadow wouldn't mind staying here forever in the comfort of somebody who could understand, in the comfort of anybody really.

"Why was she here?" Shadow asked internally. Then it dawned on him…Amy was here because she felt miserable and alone. She was here because there was no place for Amy in her own eyes.

"Amy shouldn't be like this, she should be happy like she deserves to be!" Now angry with the world he started to glow a violent shade of red. Amy quickly relisted him, had her embrace made him so…hostile?

Shadow saw Amy's face contort back to sadness; a pang of guilt rang through him as she continued the song in such a sad manner:

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

As remorseful as he felt her angelic voice soothed his anger, calming him down. Another clap of thunder echoed in the sky. Shadow took slow deliberate steps toward her. Amy stood there bewildered by his actions; first he looked ready to Chaos Blast anything in his way now he looked calm. As if she wasn't confused enough the Ultimate Lifeform did something completely unexpected. Shadow opened his arms very slightly, inviting her in to his chest. For most it was a small gesture but Amy knew how large any gesture of kindness was from Shadow. Amy fell back to where she belonged, into his arms once again.

Shadow half-smiled as he whispered the song in her ear:

_**I know (I know I know I know I know)**_

_**That you're wounded**_

_**You know (You know you know you know you know)**_

_**That I'm here to save you**_

_**You know (You know you know you know you know)**_

_**I'm always here for you**_

_**I know (I know I know I know I know)**_

_**That you'll thank me later**_

Amy stopped trying to hold back and let silent tears fall, hearing the promise and meaning behind his words. Keeping her arms tightly locked around the black and red Hedgehog she pulled away to look into his red eyes, was that a tear?

Shadow closed his eyes, knowing Amy would have seen his eyes betray his weakness, and carried on singing:

_**Pain, without love**_

_**Pain, can't get enough**_

_**Pain, I like it rough**_

_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_

_**Pain, without lo-**_

Shadow didn't finish the song. Amy stopped him with a kiss. The sky erupted for them. Thunder clapped, lightening brightened the sky and the rain poured on them; or did Shadow just imagine that? A weird emotion filled his core and spread around his body, it wasn't anger or pain or anything like that it was something completely different, it was happiness. Shocked he could feel happiness (after so long Shadow had thought it impossible) he smiled against Amy's lips pulling her closer to him. At that moment Amy's world slipped away, her legs felt weak underneath her and she saw stars underneath her eyelids. Every agonizing emotion she had ever felt melted away and was replaced by delight, she wore something she hadn't for a long time, a smile.

They pulled away and stayed in the comfort of each other's arms for a long time. Shadow felt Amy shiver, the sun was beginning to rise and the sky was clear. She was wet through but asleep in his arms; it was time to take her home. Shadow had been dreading this moment, he could of Chaos Controlled but walked slowly to Amy's house.

He tucked her into her bed so she wouldn't fall ill, after holding her for so long his arms felt empty without her presence.

Shadow Chaos Controlled to his home still missing the feel of Amy's soft, pink skin.

"When I wake I'll visit Amy" He told himself "To make sure this is reality." With that the Ultimate Lifeform let sleep take him to Amy filled dreams.


End file.
